


Let me go

by soullessblondbitch



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessblondbitch/pseuds/soullessblondbitch
Summary: Reader wants to say a proper goodbye to her lover,Papa Emeritus iii





	Let me go

**Author's Note:**

> So,I tried to make you all cry,don't know if i succeded.Feedback is always appreciated :D

_The moonlight drifted in through the window,casting an eerie glow around the room.He looked so beautiful in the pale light,hovering above you,your bodies moving in sync,his hand in your hair,his mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses on your neck.In this moment nothing else mattered but him.The feeling of skin on skin.His eyes closed as he was lost in an ocean of lust.He truly was stunning.All of him.Your hand rested on his cheek and he leant into the touch.His thrusts became faster and after a while you both found release.He pulled you close to him,you laid your head on his chest and soon enough sleep claimed you._

 

You woke up.In the dark of the night,not really knowing what pulled you from your slumber.The first thing you noticed was the almost blinding light of the moon illuminating your surroundings.After you regained some consciousness,you reached a hand to his side of the bed,only to find nothing but empty,cold space.Your brain,still foggy from sleep,couldn't register what was happening.At first you felt disoriented and confused.Wasn't he here hours ago,holding you?But then you remembered.Now you were fully awake and the weight of reality crushed you like a ton of bricks.He was dead.The man you loved was dead.You'd never get to hold him again,to hear him sing.

You didn't go to the funeral.It was a small gathering,not lacking the respect all three of them deserved.You couldn't bring yourself to go.You knew that if you saw him cold and umoving,silent,you'd completely break down.He was beautiful as ever,that's what you've been told.He looked calm.Nothing would ever take this calmness away.He'd never smile or scoff again.His mismatched eyes had lost their mischievous glint forever.It was unfair.Before you knew it,tears hot and wild flew freely down your cheeks.

It was finally time to go see him and properly mourn you decided.You walked to the closet in searc for a black gown.Fresh tears started cascading down your face when you saw his casual suit hanging in the closet.You quickly took the gown and closed the door.

 

The burial chamber was underground with narrow steps leading to the stone door.The door had a very intricate grucifix carved upon it,the stone unbelievably cold to the touch.Once you got in,the smell of incense filled your nostrils,from the ceremony two days go no doubt.The space was dark,the only source of illumination were some torches on the walls.You walked closer towards the three caskets and stopped right before his.The lids of the coffins were made of glass,so you could clearly see him.He looked as if he was sleeping.Oh,how you wished that were the case.

Upon seeing him,you started crying again.If he could see you,he would have chastised you and tell you you're strong and will be fine without him.Your fingers traced the glass lightly,a sigh escaping your lips.

'Papa,my love,how I wish I could see you,just to say goodbye...'You whispered wistfully.

 

You stayed there quite a long time.You turned to leave but something wasn't right.It was as if the atmosphere grew even colder and unbearably hot at the same time.You looked around,trying to find the source of this unnatural occurrence.It took some time to focus but then you saw him.Papa Emeritus the Third stood,no,floated slightly above the ground some mere meters away from you.He looked you in the eye,his own eyes full of sorrow,sorrow so thick like a fog.You stared at him in awe,all words escaping you at the very moment.

'Ghuleh.My Ghuleh.'He said and his voice sounded different.It was still his voice,but somehow different at the same time.As if it was just an echo from a far away place.Suddenly the scenery around you changed,you were no longer in the mausoleum.

It was dark,too dark too see.When your eyes adjusted to the darkness,you started making out shapes,some clear some not,moving around in distress.You immediately knew that you were somehow in hell.But where did he go?You weaved your way through the wandering souls elegantly searching for him.Not before long you found him,looking even more forlorn than before.He reached out a hand,as if to try and comfort you but pulled it back at the last minute,as if remembering that he wouldn't be able to touch you,his hand would just go right through you.

'Papa..'You uttered and the pain in your voice made him flinch.You walked right up to him trying to wrap him in a tight embrace in vain.So instead,you just stood before him,as close as possible.

'My love'He whispered,a sad smile gracing his face now.

'Papa,how-why am I here?'You felt grateful beyond belief for getting to see him again but you still needed answers.Answers he could most likely give.

'It's quite simple really.You wished to say goodbye and your desire was so strong it brought you here.Temprorarily.I came to you to guide you here.'

'Temporarily?And what if I don't want to go back?What if I told you all meaning melted away ever since you were gone?'You choked back a sob and waited for his repsonse.

'Ghuleh you cannot.I'm sorry.I don't wanna part with you but it's not your time.'You could basically feel the melancholy coming off of him in waves.You didn't respond and just looked at him almost pleadingly.You coulnd't bring yourself to let him go,not again.You didn't think you'd survive this kind of torture this time.

'Go,I'm always gonna be with you,in your dreams and what dirty dreams you have little vixen.'He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.You laughed nevertheless.You missed his humor and witty remarks.You closed the gap between you,embracing him.Your arms were empty but even trying just felt right.His smile reached his eyes this time and you could see that his eyes where shining with unshed tears.

'Goodbye Papa.'He looked crestfallen once again but managed to wave at you.

'Goodbye my love.Don't you forget about me eh?'

'How could I ever?'


End file.
